Legends:Juhani
|genero = Feminino |altura = |cabelo = Castanho |olhos = Amarelo |era = Era da Velha RepúblicaKnights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide |afiliação = *Ordem Jedi *República Galáctica *Jedi Negro |mestres = Quatra }} Juhani era uma Jedi da espécie Cathar. Ela era uma sobrevivente do Genocídio de Cathar, e cresceu em Taris durante as Guerras Mandalorianas como uma refugiada. Vendida como escrava após a morte de seus pais, Juhani foi libertada por Revan, que a inspirou a juntar-se à Ordem Jedi. Ela foi aceita para treinamento Jedi no Enclave Jedi em Dantooine e foi aprendiz da Mestre Jedi Quatra. Perto do fim da Guerra Civil Jedi, Juhani caiu brevemente ao lado sombrio da Força, mas foi redimida por Revan, a quem sentiu que deveria ajudar em sua busca pela Forja Estelar, como retorno. Ao ajudar Revan, ela teve um papel importante na derrota de Darth Malak e dos Sith, sendo premiada com a Cruz da Glória. Biografia Infância Nos primeiros dias dos assaltos Mandalorianos que culminaria nas Guerras Mandalorianas, Juhani escapou por um triz do genocídio de seu povo pelas forças do principal estrategista do Mandalore o Supremo, Cassus Fett,Star Wars: Cavaleiros da Antiga República 42: Masks na Batalha de Cathar. Quando Cathar caiu, seus pais fugiram do planeta junto com os últimos sobreviventes de sua raça, levando sua filha com eles; eles fugiram tão longe quanto puderam, e eventualmente se estabeleceram em Taris. Foi lá que Juhani, de apenas alguns meses de idade, foi criada; ao longo de sua vida, ela considerou Taris seu lar. Como muitos outros não-humanos em Taris, naquele momento de sua história, a família de Juhani teve uma vida difícil, os Humanos nativos eram hostis simplesmente por serem "aliens", os tratavam com nojo, os perseguiam e cobravam mais caro por comida. Juhani tinha emoções conflitantes quanto ao planeta em que vivia; ela o odiava, chamava-o de "ninho de rato" e "toca", mas ainda sentia que era seu lar e que sua vida podia ter sido muito pior. Em 3.963 ABY os Mandalorianos finalmente entraram no espaço da República e Taris foi sitiado. Xor, um Twi'lek que tinha lutado ao lado dos Mandalorianos em Cathar, provocou uma luta com o pai de Juhani e o matou. Sua mãe conseguiu escapar com ela, mas a morte de seu parceiro matou algo dentro dela também. Então, ela começou a pegar dinheiro emprestado com o Intercâmbio, fazendo tudo o possível para poupar dinheiro e dando para Juhani a maior parte de sua comida. Ela começou a se esvair, até que um dia ela entrou em colapso na cantina em que trabalhava e nunca se recuperou, já que eles não podiam pagar um médico. O Intercâmbio era o principal fornecedor de escravos em Taris, e, quando sua mãe morreu, eles cobraram Juhani pelas dívidas contraídas e a escravizaram, já que ela não podia pagá-las. Ela foi amarrada como um animal e tratada como gado, até que ela foi salva por um Jedi antes que pudesse ser vendida para o assassino de seu pai, que ia comprá-la em um leilão. Ela havia ouvido histórias sobre os Jedi, e tinha idealizado sua imagem como "cavaleiros da verdade, defensores da justiça e heróis da República". Quando foi salva da escravidão por Revan, que acabou lutando contra os Mandalorianos com seu grupo de Jedi, ele e seus colegas alcançaram todas as expectativas que ela tinha deles. Encorajada por um dos seguidores de Revan a se juntar à Ordem, Juhani jurou se tornar uma Jedi e, por ser sensitiva à Força, ela tinha o potencial. Treinamento Jedi Assim que ela juntou dinheiro suficiente, ela embarcou na primeira nave para Dantooine, onde ela foi levada para treinamento pela Mestre Jedi Quatra. Juhani progrediu, mas ela estava sempre lutando contra seu sangue Cathar, que dificultava o domínio de suas emoções, então ela às vezes duvidava de seu lugar. Ela confessou suas dúvidas para Dak Vesser, um Padawan que se juntou à Ordem junto com ela e que também tinha dúvidas sobre seu próprio futuro. Quando Dak decidiu deixar a Ordem, ele surpreendeu Juhani confessando sentimentos românticos por ela e pediu que ela se juntasse a ele. Juhani não reciprocava seus sentimentos e Dak se enfureceu e abandonou o Enclave Jedi, eventualmente se juntando aos Sith em Korriban. Queda e redenção Juhani continuou com os Jedi e seu treinamento, até que Quatra decidiu que era hora de passar pelos Testes Jedi. Quatra não tinha mais nada para lhe ensinar, mas Juhani ainda tinha que aprender a aceitar seus próprios limites, então ela escolheu testá-la de um modo diferente, permitindo que a aprendiz desse vazão à sua raiva e a golpeasse no meio de um confronto acalorado. Quatra foi gravemente ferida e fingiu estar morta. 150px|left|thumb|Juhani no bosque em Dantooine. Acreditando que ela tinha se utilizado do poder do lado sombrio, Juhani deixou o Enclave e se escondeu em um antigo bosque em que os Jedi costumavam meditar. O local se tornou maculado, e os cães kath nativos se tornaram mais agressivos, resultando em ataques contra os povoados. Três anos antes, para sua surpresa, seu herói Revan havia retornado como Lorde Negro dos Sith. Depois, Bastila Shan foi uma figura central na captura de Darth Revan, e acreditava-se que ele havia morrido. Sobre Taris, os Sith fizeram uma armadilha para Bastila e eventualmente destruíram o planeta para garantir que ela não escapasse. Com a ajuda de um soldado da República, ela conseguiu retornar a Dantooine e se apresentar perante o Conselho Jedi do Enclave, que então aceitou treinar seu companheiro como Jedi. Quando Juhani estava pronta para seus Testes, o novo aprendiz havia quase chegado ao nível de Padawan, sendo o último teste a limpeza do bosque que Juhani tinha maculado. O soldado sensível à Força era na verdade Revan, aprendendo novamente os caminhos da Força após ter sua mente destruída. Uma nova identidade havia sido criada para ele através da Força pelos Jedi, para que Bastila pudesse acessar suas memórias subconscientes e levá-los para a Forja Estelar, o assento de poder do antigo Lorde Negro. 150px|right|thumb|Revan duela com Juhani no Bosque Ancião. Quando Revan se aproximou do bosque, Juhani iniciou um duelo e foi derrotada. Tendo vencido sua Mestre, ela não acreditava que ele pudesse se equiparar a seu poder, mas então percebeu a lição que Quatra tinha tentado lhe ensinar: humildade. Ela tinha tentado ensiná-la que mesmo um que era fiel aos ensinamentos Jedi poderia facilmente cair ao lado sombrio por sua inabilidade de entender suas próprias limitações.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: Conversa com Juhani, logo após seu retorno para o Enclave Jedi. Revan não a matou, persuadindo-a a pedir perdão ao Conselho Jedi. Juhani voltou para o Enclave e descobriu que Quatra estava bem e inclusive já tinha saído para treinar outros estudantes, confiante de que sua Padawan passaria nos Testes. Ela se sentiu tola por ter pensado que ela poderia matar uma Mestre como Quatra e, embora ainda carregasse as marcas de seu deslize para o lado sombrio, finalmente compreendeu o que ela deveria tirar de tudo isso. Por ter passado por esse último teste, Juhani foi promovida para a patente de Cavaleira Jedi. Quando Revan e Bastila descobriram o Mapa Estelar nas Ruínas Rakatanas de Dantooine e foram enviados para encontrar a Forja Estelar, Juhani pediu ao Conselho a permissão para acompanhar o Padawan, cuja identidade ela ainda desconhecia, já que não tinha visto seu rosto. Sentindo que ela poderia servir de lembrete para Revan dos perigos do caminho escuro que ele tivera percorrido, o Conselho aceitou o pedido e ela se uniu à tripulação da Falcão Negro. A Guerra Civil Jedi Durante suas viagens, Juhani se abriu para Revan, falando de seu passado. Quando ela revelou que seu mundo natal era Taris, teve um acesso de raiva, mas se acalmou com o Código Jedi e percebeu que nada poderia ter sido feito para prevenir a destruição de seu mundo. Depois de ter sido capturada por Saul Karath e ter se encontrado com Malak (e após a captura de Bastila), Revan revelou a verdade sobre sua identidade para Juhani e o resto da tripulação. Juhani expressou sua convicção de que Revan, o homem que a salvara da escravidão, nunca poderia ter caído totalmente para o lado sombrio e jurou que agora, perante seu exemplo de redenção, ela também nunca cairia. Durante seu tempo com Revan, entretanto, Juhani foi novamente seduzida pelo lado sombrio. Enquanto viajava procurando pelos Mapas Estelares, ela encontrou Xor, o escravista Twi'lek que havia tentado comprá-la em Taris durante as Guerras Mandalorianas. Ele novamente tentou fazer a compra, fazendo a oferta para Revan. Ele a defendeu, afirmando que era uma pessoa independente; Juhani acabou atacando Xor enquanto ele falava sobre como tinha eliminado seu povo em Cathar e matado seu pai em Taris, mas ela não cedeu à sua raiva e deixou-o ir, embora pensar nele ainda fizesse seu sangue Cathar ferver. Xor prometeu voltar, e o fez: desta vez, com dois capangas, determinado a tomar Juhani pela força. Nesse segundo encontro, ele e seus capangas foram derrotados e Xor decidiu usar seus últimos momentos para alimentar seu ódio, para ter a satisfação de mostrar a Juhani que ela estava no mesmo nível que ele ao matar um oponente indefeso. Embora ela não gostasse da ideia de deixá-lo para morrer por mãos que não fossem as suas, Juhani deixou Xor com seu destino inevitável, mesmo enquanto ele relatava como o povo de Cathar havia queimado em suas casas por sua culpa e o quanto ele havia gostado disso. Juhani pode retribuir o favor para Revan quando eles ficaram presos em Lehon. Revan já tinha adquirido os cinco Mapas Estelares que ele precisava para encontrar a Forja Estelar, mas quando a Falcão Negro se aproximou da estação espacial, o campo diruptor danificou seu hiperpropulsor e a nave mal chegou ao planeta mais próximo sem se tornar parte do cemitério que cobria a superfície. Juhani sugeriu procurar partes nas naves destruídas para restaurar a Falcão Negro, mas o campo diruptor ainda precisava ser desativado. A localização do gerador foi encontrada pelo droide T3-M4, detectando leituras de energias nos sensores da nave que pareciam estar vindo do Templo dos Anciões. Os Anciões deram a Revan o acesso ao templo, mas a tradição dizia que ele deveria ir sozinho; porém, quando tanto Juhani quanto Jolee Bindo receberam visões alertando-as de um grande perigo se escondendo lá dentro, elas insistiram em acompanhar Revan e se esforçaram para persuadir os Rakata a permitir que isso fosse feito. Isso se revelou uma decisão sábia, já que o templo estava infestado com numerosos Jedi Negros, Mestres e acólitos Sith. No topo do templo, eles foram confrontados por Bastila, que havia sido torturada e levada para o lado sombrio por Darth Malak. Quando ela se encontrou em desvantagem, a antiga Jedi tentou convencer Revan a assumir seu título usurpado de Lorde Negro dos Sith, mas Juhani e Jolee ajudaram-no a resistir e foram peças chaves na sua decisão de abandonar seu antigo eu para sempre. Após a morte de Malak, a redenção de Bastila e a destruição da Forja Estelar, Juhani foi honrada na celebração da vitória da República em Lehon, junto com Revan e seus outros companheiros. Uma holoestátua de Juhani foi erguida na seção Jardim de Lazer do Parque Axial na Cidade Coronet, Corellia, junto com as estátuas de Revan e o resto de seu time em memória de seus feitos. Personalidade e traços thumb|left|Juhani usando sua habilidade de [[Legends:manto da Força|manto da Força.]] Juhani estava determinada a se tornar a Jedi ideal, e sua devoção ao seu objetivo não permitia que ela aceitasse fracassos nela ou em seus colegas, mas ela sempre se encontrava lutando contra seus instintos Cathar e temperamento difícil. Sua mestre, Quatra, temia que seu perfeccionismo desmedido iria acabar em frustração e levaria Juhani ao lado sombrio. O teste final de Quatra forçou Juhani a se reexaminar e contemplar como seu orgulho quase havia levado-a a cair, deixando uma impressão positiva que serviu de exemplo ao longo de sua vida. Juhani dizia que os Cathar eram solitários e lentos a confiar por natureza, então, quando ela eventualmente se uniu aos Jedi, ela preferia ficar sozinha, mantendo apenas um pequeno círculo de amigos, incluindo os Padawans Belaya e Dak Vesser. Mesmo com Revan e a tripulação do Falcão Negro, ela manteve distância, embora valorizasse seu companheirismo. Juhani compreensivamente ressentia os Mandalorianos pelo genocídio não-provocado dos Cathar por Cassus Fett, e mesmo enquanto reconhecia seu aliado Mandaloriano Canderous Ordo como uma pessoa de mérito, ela nunca confiou totalmente nele. Além disso, ela tinha uma certa inimizade contra Humanos pelo preconceito e perseguição que ela e seus pais sofreram enquanto viviam em Taris. Embora ela admitisse que algumas das melhores pessoas que ela conhecia eram humanos, ela achava difícil abandonar seus ressentimentos, e às vezes até os descarregava em Revan. Ela também, em um momento, culpou Revan e Bastila pela destruição de Taris, posteriormente se desculpando. Poderes e habilidades thumb|right|200px|Juhani luta com o [[Legends:Mão Sombria|Mão Sombria Darth Bandon.]] Sua herança e infância segregada tiveram um efeito único na forma com que os poderes da Força de Juhani se desenvolveram; ela instintivamente aprendeu como se ocultar com a camuflagem da Força. Como uma Guardiã Jedi, ela preferia combate com sabre de luz, mas também usava vários poderes da Força. Ela suplementava suas habilidades de duelista de sabre de luz com uma vasta gama de poderes orientados para a batalha, incluindo rapidez da Força, atordoar da Força, empurrão da Força e lançamento de sabre. Juhani chegou a duelar com o aprendiz e Mão Sombria de Darth Malak, Darth Bandon. Durante seu curto período como Jedi Negra, ela também aprendeu poderes do lado sombrio como lentidão da Força, choque da Força e enforcamento da Força, mas ela acabou abandonando essas técnicas. Ela também era capaz no uso do truque mental Jedi, mas considerava-o moralmente questionável. Nos bastidores right|thumb|150px|Arte conceitual de Juhani com o nome "[[Legends:Bastila Shan|Bastila Shan".]] Juhani aparece como personagem jogável no videogame de computador Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, dublada por Courtenay Taylor. Seu nome inicialmente seria Bastila Shan, antes da introdução dessa personagem. Nas artes conceituais em que ela ainda levava esse nome, suas roupas são um meio termo entre os designs finais dela e de Bastila. Juhani é um nome masculino comum em finlandês, sendo uma forma de João. http://www.behindthename.com/name/juhani Dentro do jogo Jogadores no lado sombrio têm duas oportunidades de matar a Juhani. Primeiro, depois de a encontrar no bosque, eles podem decidir matá-la ao invés de redimi-la, portanto perdendo um potencial membro da equipe. Segundo, se o jogador escolher seguir Bastila para o lado sombrio no templo Rakatano, Juhani e Jolee Bindo deixam a equipe e se tornam hostis. Depois de derrotar Xor, caso ela tenha sobrevivido, o jogador pode encorajar Juhani a se vingar dele, ao invés de suprimir sua raiva. Se isso acontecer, Juhani novamente perde o controle e se deixa levar pela raiva, matando-o. Juhani se arrepende de ter se entregado ao lado sombrio de novo, mesmo sentindo que ele mereceu seu destino. Conteúdo cortado Juhani ia ter algumas falas no Leviatã, onde ela expressa sua apreensão e o jogador poderia reconfortá-la. Algumas delas, entretanto, estariam ligadas à sua trama romântica, com Juhani dizendo que queria ter tido mais tempo para ver o que o futuro reservava para o casal. Também havia uma opção de conversa que permitia que ela exprimisse suspeita e desgosto em relação a Canderous Ordo. Outros diálogos cortados permitiam que ela falasse sobre seus conhecimentos sobre os diversos planetas visitados pela equipe. De modo geral, quase metade do diálogo escrito e dublado para a personagem foi cortado. Romance Juhani é a primeira personagem feminina escrita para o universo de Star Wars que é lésbica. Um erro no primeiro lançamento do videogame permitia que a trama romântica fosse acessada independentemente do gênero de Revan, levando os jogadores a acreditarem que ela era bissexual, mas o erro foi corrigido e a trama foi restrita para apenas a Revan mulher. A trama romântica de Juhani ainda é acessível através de mods feitos pelos fãs. Apesar de Juhani ser uma opção de romance para a Revan mulher, se Revan é definida como uma fêmea do lado luminoso, o jogo assume que ela teve um relacionamento com Carth Onasi e Juhani não é mencionada. Entretanto, ambos os relacionamentos não são cânon, já que Revan é canonicamente homem e teve um relacionamento com Bastila Shan. Belaya Embora a natureza e a extensão do seu companheirismo nunca tenham sido exploradas, muitos acreditam que Juhani e sua amiga de infância Belaya tiveram um relacionamento mais íntimo enquanto as duas treinavam no enclave de Dantooine, apesar do código Jedi desencorajar relacionamentos românticos. Foi por causa de seus fortes sentimentos que, quando Juhani caiu para o lado sombrio, o Conselho decidiu que Belaya não deveria tentar trazê-la de volta, pensando que sua paixão pudesse se voltar contra elas caso ela tentasse. Se o jogador escolher o lado sombrio e matar Juhani no bosque, esses fortes sentimentos se voltariam para vingança contra Revan e Belaya também cairia. Embora Juhani tenha renunciado ao lado sombrio, se elas de fato estavam em um relacionamento ele não durou muito, já que Juhani logo se juntou a Revan em sua missão para parar os Sith. Belaya provavelmente morreu quando a frota Sith destruiu o enclave com um bombardeio orbital. Revan Em sua jornada juntos para parar os Sith, Revan ganhou a confiança e o respeito de Juhani, formando uma amizade próxima com a Cathar solitária e reservada. Começando no bosque de meditação quando Juhani é encontrada pela primeira vez, ela pode ser influenciada por escolhas persuasivas durante os diálogos e fica grata caso seja elogiada como uma "mulher bela e talentosa". Sua história pode tomar um rumo romântico caso Revan seja uma mulher. Embora não fique claro o que acontece com elas depois da batalha final, caso Revan continue a apoia-la e perguntar sobre seu passado, Juhani eventualmente confessa a Revan que a ama e que desejava mais tempo para explorar seus sentimentos. Como homem, os diálogos entre eles prosseguem de maneira similar, mas acabam com ela simplesmente expressando apreciação por seu apoio e por sua amizade próxima. Depois de aprender sua verdadeira identidade, ela passou a vê-lo como uma figura inspiradora e sentiu que tudo que precisava fazer para não cair para o lado sombrio de novo era olhar para Revan. Aparições *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Revan'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Fontes * *''Cavaleiros da Antiga República: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' Notas e referências Categoria:Cathar Categoria:Fêmeas Categoria:Jedi Guardiões Categoria:Jedi Negros Categoria:Jedi redimidos Categoria:Escravos Categoria:Tarisianos Categoria:Cavaleiros Jedi Pré-Ruusan